Avenger's Game
by Apollo199199
Summary: For 5 years, the person behind the biggest security breach into the CIA database was never found. Now, they send Ethan Hunt to track the hacker down. But when the world is placed in danger, Hunt and the hacker will band together to save the world.
1. Lucky's Plan

Disclaimers: Don't own MI franchise…just Lucky

_Background:_

For over 5 years, the CIA has been tracking an anomaly, a breach in the super-securities of the database filled with files of wanted criminals to classified missions. But all those 5 years found nothing, the trace always came back to a blank. The CIA only had one thing to go on and that was the callsign of the hacker, The Avenger it called itself. So, now desperate for the identity of the hacker, The CIA sent out their best agent, Ethan Hunt. But when a seemingly unstoppable computer virus grows and threatens to destroy the human race, Hunt must team up with a most unlikely ally to save the world.

_Colorado Springs, Colorado – October 2, 2006 – Colorado Springs Middle School:_

The school bell rang and kids burst out of the front doors. But one little boy trudged out behind all the others, his blonde hair shining brightly in the sun, and his eyes an intense shade of blue. His appearance is that of a typical 10 year-old, with a large single shoulder strapped backpack seemingly too heavy to carry. Hands in his pockets, the boy came down the stairs, gazing around him for a bit before walking up to his bike. But as he unlocks his bike, shadows towered over him.

"What you looking for Lucky Charms?" A voice called out.

The boy turned around to find 5 kids, a head taller and a few years older than him. They were from the 8th grade and loved to bully little kids younger than themselves, but that was the last thing he needed to worry about.

"I've got no quarrel with you, Jay." He merely replied before turning back to his bike. But suddenly he was roughly grabbed from behind and pushed to the floor, a foot pinning down on his chest.

"I don't think I like your tone of voice mister!" Jay sneered as he looked to his followers, "Let's teach him a lesson he won't forget!"

Punches and kicks sent pain throughout his already tired body and he found no way to avoid them. Shutting his eyes closed, he hoped for this to end.

"Stop!" At the voice, all five boys turned around and back away from the little boy curled up on the ground, small drops blood running down the side of his face.

Standing a few feet away was the head football coach, Coach Darren James, his eyes blazed with fury.

"Dad?" Jay asked in a quiet voice.

"Jayson Alford James! What in God's name do you think your doing?" Stalking up to the five terrified boys, Coach James pointed a finger at the school doors, "You will all go up to my office now while I take young mister Lamar to the hospital wing, you hear me?"

"But dad…"

"Don't you "But dad" me, young man. You will do what I tell you to do, is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Jay reluctantly shuffled through the front entrance with his little followers behind him.

Coach James knelt beside the small form and gently called out, "Lucky?" No motion. "Lucky? It's Coach DJ. You okay son?"

Slowly Lucky opened his bright blue eyes and gazed at the Coach as he spoke in a small voice, "Are they gone?"

"Yes son, they're gone. And I'll make sure they don't bother you again." He said as he scooped up the small boy into his arms, "Don't worry kiddo, I got you."

Lucky closed his eyes knowing he was truly safe now. In the hospital wing, no one could touch him. It wasn't that he couldn't fight back against Jay and his friends, Lucky could have easily taken them down without breaking a sweat, he is a martial arts black belt after all, but he needed a place where he couldn't be disturbed and intruded upon, and landing himself in the hospital provided him the best cover against the real enemies Lucky was hiding from, these enemies are more powerful that some snotty 13 year-old brat and his little friends. No. These enemies are professionals, they know their jobs well. Lucky had intruded into the heart of their territory, and now they were responding back. Although they didn't know who he really was, he knew it was only a matter of time before they discover the true identity behind the break-ins, especially now that their best agent is on the job. In wouldn't be long until it's all out in the open, and Lucky needed a safe place to hide, they wouldn't look for him here, not as a hurt little boy in a hospital.

Held in the arms of Coach Darren James, Lucky Jack Gabriel Lamar slowly exhaled a sigh of relief.

Now it's their move…


	2. Author's Note

A/N: So sorry about the waiting, but for some reason fanfic just wouldn't let me upload my story as a document….keeps telling me about how there is some error…I had rewritten the whole thing and submitted again and got the same result….this might take a while to fix…

If anyone can help me with this problem, please contact me.

Again, sorry about the wait…


End file.
